This invention relates to an anti-theft device for use with a billfold.
Thefts of billfolds from the owner have been a long felt problem. Skilled thieves can easily remove a billfold from the clothing of the owner without gaining the owner's attention. Thus, it would be highly desirable to provide a means for alerting the owner of the theft or attempted theft which can be carried by the owner and which is reliable for identifying the thief.
It is an object of this invention to provide an alarm for use with a billfold which can be carried by the owner.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an alarm which is reliable in identifying a theft and which permits the owner to remove the billfold without activating the alarm.
Further objects of this invention will be evident in view of the following detailed disclosure.